Thoughts from the God of Mischief
by For the Kingdom
Summary: One-sentence pieces written for a One-hundred Theme Challenge link on my profile . As the title suggests, these are disorganized snippets of Loki's life, with plenty of scenes between him and Thor, including scenes from their childhood.
1. One through Five

__A/N: I will post five entries at a time. I was tempted to have one per chapter, but then decided to be kind.

* * *

><p><em>1. Introduction<em>

On the rare occasions when Thor read, he would skip straight to chapter one, while Loki always read the introduction at least once.

XX

_2. Love_

Even as Loki stood in Laufey's throne room, negotiating Asgard's demise, he could feel Thor's sturdy arm draped over his shoulders, and he felt nine years old again.

XX

_3. Light_

In the dark and solitary Shield office, Loki opened the box containing the cube and squinted at the unexpected light, a wide grin spreading across his face as thin and jagged as the outline of blue on his ink black locks.

XX

_4. Dark_

Loki was accustomed to his frost giant form by now, but even when he was sure he was in his Asgardian form, he still avoided looking at his reflection in water or glass whenever he went walking at night, in case those red eyes would glow back at him.

XX

_5. Seeking solace_

Falling through the ear-splitting silence of empty space, Loki found himself tracing his own fingers, the way his mother used to.


	2. Six through Ten

_6. Break away_

Never had Loki feared more for his life than the day the goats broke free from Thor's chariot, the first day Thor had convinced Loki to go flying with him.

XXX

_7. Heaven_

The gods' tournament was postponed, to the horror of Thor, and the delight of Loki, who immediately dropped his armor off in his chambers and flitted to the palace library.

XXX

_8. Innocence_

Thor had ignored another of Loki's suggestions, but Loki knew it was just to show off for their mutual friends, though Father said big brothers did that sometimes and that Thor would grow out of it; Loki believed him.

XXX

_9. Drive_

Loki didn't want to keep Thor in exile, persay, but he knew that if his older brother ever came back, Asgard would be plunged into a dark age of war and ignorance, and Loki refused to let that happen.

XXX

_10. Breathe again_

Loki fell through the unfamiliar trees, landing face down in decaying leaves, and when he looked up, he saw a road sign written in a Midgardian dialect.


	3. Eleven through Fifteen

11. Memory

As Loki walked through a Midgardian town, glancing at the shabby buildings and shabby mortals engaged in their pointless daily activities, he wondered how Thor could have ever grown attatched to this realm.

XXX

12. Insanity

Dr. Selvig did not believe in ghosts, but _something_ was drinking his coffee and draining his laptop battery in the middle of the night.*

XXX

13. Misfortune

Though all the royal Asgardian songs celebrated the wisdom of the king, it was more important to the citizens that their king was physically able to protect the realm.

XXX

14. Smile

Though his mischief had turned harmful, Loki remembered – though he tried to forget – that his first pranks were designed for the sole purpose of making Thor laugh.

XXX

15. Silence

Silence in a room with Thor meant table-tapping, chair-scooting, and the occasional word between them, though it usually wasn't long before one of his half-girlfriends showed up and shattered it completely.

* * *

><p>* Number 12 was inspired by a comic strip by VanHinck. It is an awesome comic about Selvig and Loki, and well worth reading. The link is on my profile.<p> 


	4. Sixteen through Twenty

16. Questioning

"You don't think I've thought this through? Brother, I have thought this through – I always think everything through – every single detail, Thor, and I am confident in this fact: there is no way both of us can have what we want."

XXX

17. Blood

The first time Loki saw Thor injured, it had a severe effect on him; if Thor could be hurt, what security was there for Loki?

XXX

18. Rainbow

Huge fish swam in the majestic sea that billowed around Asgard; Loki spent lots of time lying on his stomach on the rainbow bridge, watching them swim below him, while Thor tried frantically to invent a weapon that would catch one.

XXX

19. Gray

When Loki realized his humor was useless without the reactions of his friends, he stopped making jokes.

XXX

20. Cookies

Selvig proved to be quite useful: he built the reactor to hold the tesseract, yes, but he was also apt at buying packs of those Midgardian sweets called "cookies," which were probably the only thing Loki liked about this unfortunate planet.

XXX

16. Questioning

Loki knew his own skills of manipulation, and when he was picked up by that violent race, he managed to avoid the painful death they gave everyone else.

XXX

17. Blood

Loki never described his own revenge with any blood imagery, because whenever he thought of life's fluid, he was taken back to his youth, when he and his friends were smeared with the battlefield's blood, never knowing whose was whose.

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't realize I had already done #16 and #17 until I had rewritten them. But I kinda liked my new sentences, so I kept them in, meaning you get two bonus sentences. Congratulations. :)


	5. TwentyOne through TwentyFive

21. Vacation

Thor never did understand how Loki could enjoy the ocean without getting wet.

XXX

22. Mother Nature

Cold. Pah.

XXX

23. Cat

Loki's time in Midgard would be more enjoyable if Selvig's cat would stop batting at him.

XXX

24. No Time

The Odin family had been broken for too long: revenge was the only improvement left to make.

XXX

25. Trouble Lurking

Thor asked, "Loki, have you, by any chance, found Svafnir?" "Who is Svafnir?" "That dragon hatchling I've been keeping in my room." Loki didn't sleep for a week.


	6. TwentySix through Thirty

26. Tears

Odin never cried; to Thor, it was a sign of strength, but to Loki, it was one less thing they had in common.

XXX

27. Foreign  
>Odin took Thor and Loki to Olympos just once, but that was all it took for Loki to fall in love with the culture.<p>

XXX

28. Sorrow

When Thor bumped into Loki and caused his full book bag to fall into the sea, Loki didn't think he could be any angrier; Thor apologized, but to Loki, the loss of knowledge was unforgiveable.

XXX

29. Happiness

Thor was usually too antsy to read with Loki, but once in a while, something on the page would catch his eye and then he would sit quietly while Loki explained it.

XXX

30. Under the Rain

Loki shivered; there weren't nearly enough shelters in this blasted realm.


	7. ThirtyOne through ThirtyFive

31. Flowers

Loki picked flowers for Sif before the other children assumed, and their teasing made him stop.

XXX

32. Sunshine

The sunshine in Midgard is identical to that in Asgard, except Midgardian sunlight burns the skin; Selvig proved to be useful, yet again.

XXX

33. Expectations

Loki dreaded his first riding lesson, but when it came and he petted his first horse, he found the creature surprisingly gentle and loyal.

XXX

34. Stars

Loki never understood the term, "Seeing stars," until Thor hit him.

XXX

35. Hold my hand

"It's just a needle, Loki. " "I can see that, Selvig." "People go to the dentist all the time." "Quiet." "Do you want to hold my hand?" "No."


End file.
